Battle Wounds
by CanadianChick07
Summary: A former CI texted Hailey Upton to warn her that her and her former partner from Guns and Gangs, Kenny Rixton, are in hot water. And she needs Intelligence's help to get both of them out of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**In this story, we are going to pretend that Hailey and Adam only hooked up once and kept it on the down low. Funny enough, I had this idea before last night's episode but it made me actually write the story.**

* * *

Hailey Upton was sitting at her desk, typing up an arrest warrant on a 16 year old female suspect. She hated doing it, but it was necessary. A secondary cell phone she had in her desk, vibrated. She pulled it out and immediately winced when she saw who it was from- Kennedy Rose Boese.

And then Hailey opened the text. "Son of a bitch!" She shouted. She picked up a glass and threw it at the wall, leaving the glass shattered on the floor. She was about to throw the next thing she picked up before Atwater grabbed her from behind, before she could. She didn't even fight Atwater's grip on her. "Son of a bitch," she muttered. Seeing those words from Kennedy was going to haunt her for a long time.

"Whoa, whoa," Halstead jumped in, grabbing her from Atwater. "What the hell was that?"

Antonio walked up the stairs, surveying the mess. "What the hell is going on Upton?"

Hailey had her arms on her knees, trying to get her breath back. A few seconds later, she stood up and turned around to face Jay. "I need Kenny Rixton's number."

Atwater glanced between Upton and Antonio. "Rixton? Why do you need his number?"

"I just need it," Hailey said, not explaining anything. She highly suspected Voight knew that her and Rixton had been in the same unit. Jay had some questions as well after Rixton's name had come up once but didn't press her.

Ruzek, who remained silent during the whole thing, reached into his pocket and handed a card to Hailey. "Rixton's number." The former Guns and Gangs Detective had reached out to him several times to see how he was doing after Rixton left Intelligence to clear a spot for Adam when he returned. They had gone out for beers a couple times, Rixton also wondering how Adam was doing after coming back from an undercover assignment.

Voight came from his office and handed Hailey a piece of paper. "Rixton's undercover number. I think he's under right now for Narcotics." He also slowly handed out a cell phone to Hailey. "Use this number but only if you absolutely need to contact him. It's a burner." Voight still thought very highly of Kenny Rixton and still kept tabs on his former Detective. If Hailey needed to contact him, he assumed it was important. Hailey and Rixton had done a short stint together in Guns and Gangs.

"Thanks Sarge," she said, quickly taking the crumpled paper and burner phone and making her way down the stairs so she could call him.

Voight turned to Ruzek and Halstead. "Follow her. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid, like break Rixton's cover." He knew Hailey was smarter than that but he had no idea why she needed to see him, immediately. He was going to have to do some digging to see what Upton and Rixton's relationship was in Guns and Gangs, before she transferred to Robbery/Homicide. He knew some things, but clearly, not enough.

Hailey was already calling the undercover number for the former Intelligence Detective as she was running to her truck. She prayed he would pick up but she had no idea if he would risk it. She had a long history with Rixton so she was betting he was going to answer the phone.

Meanwhile, Rixton was sitting in a shitty apartment in not a great place town. He was still hungover from a hard night of drinking and really wasn't appreciating the ringing of his cell phone.

He sat up straight on his couch when he saw the number on the caller ID. It was a "only call if you need 'off the books, after hours' help," phone number. Voight had given it to him when he first joined Intelligence. And now that number was calling him. "Yeah," he answered slowly. Undercover or not, that was a number he wasn't going to press ignore on.

"It's Annie," the voice said. Rixton knew two Annie's- his college sweetheart and Annie Lawson, the undercover identity of Hailey Upton when they were in Guns and Gangs together. And the last time he had heard from "Annie"- he was trying to dodge bullets. He highly doubted it was the first Annie who was calling him to catch up.

"Oh, this better be good," Rixton assumed it was, as Upton didn't make social calls to him. Much less from a number like this.

'Annie' sighed. "Oh it is. Can we meet?"

Rixton looked around his shitty apartment. Meeting a cop, even in a restaurant in the bad side of town was too risky. He knew they didn't have his place under surveillance and didn't really care to, either. "Come to my place and we can talk," he rattled off a street address and hoped Hailey would remember it but he knew she would.

"Sounds good. I'll be there in a little over an hour."


	2. Chapter 2

Halstead and Ruzek were tailing Hailey to wherever she was heading. They used tailing in the lightest sense because she was a very trained Detective, who could well, detect a tail put on by her co-workers.

Halstead's phone lit up with Voight's number on it so he gave a quick nod to Ruzek to answer it, preferably on speaker, as he was still driving. "Yeah boss," Ruzek answered.

"Where does Upton keep her CI files," Voight asked.

Both men shared a glance. "On her computer, somewhere," Halstead answered. That was an odd question from Voight.

"Atwater went through her computer and found her CI files and nothing for a Kennedy Rose. Or anybody starting with K anyways," Voight explained.

"Maybe Upton didn't put her on the book," Halstead said.

Voight snickered. "Come on, Halstead. Upton is way too by the books to not put a CI down that she is actively working."

Ruzek was thinking. "Boss, how long was she in Robbery/Homicide?" He was starting to realize there was a lot about Hailey Upton that he didn't know. A lot. And she wasn't a willing partner to open up either.

"2 years or so," Voight answered.

"What if she put her on the books there and then never transferred the information. Maybe it's an old CI that she wasn't working and the debt was paid?" Ruzek hypothesized.

"That's actually a good thought," Voight said. "Where is Upton now?"

"At a coffee shop," Halstead answered. "Not sure who she is meeting but obviously somebody. It's too small for Ruzek or I to go in and see."

"Just keep on it. I'm going to go talk to some of those guys who got indictments handed down from Guns and Gangs and see what was going on when Upton was in the unit."

* * *

Hailey entered the café, scanning around for familiar and unfamiliar faces. She knew she was wanted now, so she also made note of every exit and a way to get to them. She spotted the face she was supposed to meet and slipped into a booth.

Kennedy Rose Boese was already working on a coffee when Hailey sat down. "Hailey, it's good to see you."

"Really Ken, now!? Of all times?," Hailey raised an eyebrow. "Everything was going great in my life for once. And now this."

Kennedy laughed. "May or may not have heard that you landed in Intelligence. How did a girl with a moral code like yours, end up working with Hank Voight?"

Hailey raised another eyebrow. "You, my dear, know too much."

Her former CI smiled. "You look good though. Happiest I have seen you in a long time. Any boyfriend? Husband?"

Hailey laughed and looked at her coffee. "Because I have time to date, right."

"There's someone, don't lie. I know that look, I've seen it before. A guy named Mike comes to mind."

"There's someone. It was a one night stand."

Kennedy whole heartedly laughed. "A one night stand that might turn into something more? Where have I heard that before?"

"Your relationship is probably the only one that actually worked that started from a one night stand in a dive bar. Oh and while high as fuck." Hailey had heard all about it the next day from Kennedy, a couple years ago and told Ken to forget it ever happened, it was a one night stand. Turned out, it wasn't just that. Kennedy married that one night stand a year later.

"You're probably wondering why I sent that text," Kennedy asked, nonchalantly, directing the topic to why Hailey was meeting her former CI.

Hailey took a sip from the hot coffee and just leaned against the back of the booth. She knew why Kennedy had texted her. Despite Ken paying off her CI debt, Ken owed Hailey a lot. A lot for why she was sitting in a coffee booth and not in jail. "I have some suspicions. When did he get out?"

"Yesterday. I just found out today. He showed up on my steps at 6 this morning and I told him to get lost, in some more colourful language. He looked like hell, but that's besides the point. I was so mad, I was seeing red. But the whole time I could think was that he was going to rain absolute hell upon you for what you did all those years ago to me and to him. Although, I'm not surprised they gave him early release."

Hailey sighed. "He gave someone up."

"It wasn't like he was squeaky clean and this was his first offense. He's worse than Hank Voight," Kennedy replied.

The Intelligence Detective scanned the coffee shop to make sure no other unfriendly faces had joined. She didn't relax any though. "I am aware."

Kennedy sighed. "Anyways, I wanted to give you and Rixton, in a round about way, a heads up. I know where you to play into it and how much he hates you but I'm not entirely sure where Rixton plays into this, other than I know he was the only one to not get indicted."

"I appreciate it. I really do. You sure about telling me this information?"

"Hailey, I owe you so much. You're the reason I'm still alive. I may have paid my debts to the Chicago Police Department as a confidential informant, but I like you more than just the Detective who got me out of a hot mess. Plus, I don't want to see that bastard succeed in getting revenge. Giving you a heads up was the best and only thing I could have done."

Hailey finished her coffee. "I have another stop to make, but I really appreciate it, Ken. Next time, don't be such a stranger. I want to see those twins next time, " she said as she got out of the booth. "And possibly John, just to get living proof that the two of you actually worked."

Kennedy laughed. "Oh I will bring him. I'll see ya around. Oh and… Mike is doing great," Kennedy smiled and laughed again as Hailey shook her head, leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

Voight was meeting with Hailey's former Sergeant in Robbery/Homicide, Paul Mitchell. He had gotten his number from Emma Crowley because when Voight comes asking for numbers, Crowley knew it was important. That and Hank said he had suspicions regarding the Gang unit and their indictments. That was a mess for CPD and Crowley and others at the Ivory Tower wanted that to go away. He left Upton's name out of it though.

Voight slid into the passenger seat of Mitchell's SUV in a parking lot of an abandoned warehouse close to the 21st. "Thanks for meeting me."

Mitchell handed Voight a coffee. "You said this was about Upton and some CI files?"

Voight nodded. "Upton got a text from a CI today that set her off. Like breaking things, very not Upton like. All she said was that she needed Kenny Rixton's number."

"Same guy who managed to not get indictments handed down on him from Gangs?"

The Intelligence Sergeant nodded. "Yeah. I know they were partnered from Upton's short time in Gangs but did she say anything why she left and went to Robbery/Homicide?"

Mitchell shook his head. "Upton kept to herself in the unit. She's still close with Ashlee Wiley in our unit from what I know so that may be a start but that's about it. I know some bad shit when down and all the sudden I got a text from Crowley of all people that I had a new Detective. I didn't need one and certainly didn't ask for one. Don't get me wrong, Upton's great and she proved herself but something went down."

"The CI she got a text from isn't on our books. Ever known Upton to not put one down?"

Mitchell shook his head again. "Again, don't get me wrong, I was surprised Upton agreed to you poaching her from me. I'm happy for her but I know of your history and well her, moral code, is pretty stellar compared to some cops around here. She'd never not put one down."

"What about a CI from her days in your unit named Kennedy Rose Boese?"

Mitchell flipped through some files. "Yeah, she's on the books here for a DUI and some drug usage."

"Did Upton pinch her?"

"No. But I'm betting it has to do with her daddy being Jimmy Dobbins," Mitchell handed the file over.

Voight snickered. "And that's what this is all about it. You mind if I keep this file?"

"Go ahead," Mitchell said. "Hope you nail Dobbins, yet again."

"Thanks Mitchell," Voight said opening the passenger door. "I appreciate it."

Mitchell did a quick nod and started his SUV. "Tell Upton I said hi."

* * *

Hailey was standing at the entrance of Rixton's apartment, wishing she was not in this position. She had taken the L and then taken a cab and then walked to make sure she really wasn't followed. She suspected Halstead or someone had been following her earlier so this allowed her to not have them on her ass too. She wanted to protect Rixton. Apparently Rixton's apartment wasn't completely shitty as she thought because she needed to be buzzed in. "It's Annie," she said.

"Come up," Rixton said and Annie quickly made her way up the stairs to his third floor apartment. She didn't trust elevators in this side of town.

She was a little surprised when he grabbed her and kissed her outside of his apartment door. She rolled it with it though and kissed him back and didn't say anything until inside and then she gave it to him. "What the hell was that?"

"Last time we were undercover, it was all about the kissing in front of doors and giving people a show. You are Annie Lawson, aren't you?" Rixton challenged.

Upton looked at him with a glare and then hopped up on his kitchen counter. "So, how's being under again?"

"Wish you were under with me," Rixton sighed.

She looked at him surprisingly. "Why?"

"I need someone I trust watching my six," he handed her a beer.

She popped the cap off the beer. "You're saying you trust me now? I vaguely remember a time you sure as hell didn't trust me."

"I didn't know you, I never said I never trusted you. Big difference."

"Those were good times," Upton muttered.

Rixton leaned against his fridge. "I suppose that is why you are here, is it not?"

"Jimmy Dobbins got released from prison yesterday morning," Hailey finally dropped the truth on why she was risking her and Rixton's life.

There was no glass breaking, no screaming, no asking for people's numbers. Instead it was just a look of dread on Kenny Rixton's face. It was a look that most people wouldn't have picked up on but Upton knew him. And knew he didn't like that piece of news. "Dobbins got released, eh?"

"His daughter texted me."

Rixton quietly laughed. "It always made me wonder why you guys were so close."

"She helped me leave Gangs."

"That's what I have been wondering all these years. How did you piss Dobbins off so much that his daughter is warning you and how the hell did you escape Gangs so clean and just up and leave one day?"

Upton climbed down from the counter and went and sat on the couch instead. "It was right after we came back from our undercover. We all know Kennedy got pinched for the DUI and almost killed that man."

"Dobbins got her off on that charge, I know that."

Upton nodded. "Five days later, Dobbins was pretty homicidally pissed I let Little G's girlfriend go out of town with their two kids. We had absolutely nothing on the girlfriend, she was clean but Dobbins wanted to use her to flip Little G on some stupid drug charge. I said no way and told her to leave town. We needed Little G on our side, not in prison because of a trumped up cocaine bust. That night, I got a call from a guy I went to the Academy with who was in Narcotics at the time and he knew I was in Gangs. Kennedy was arrested in a Narcotics sting with some cocaine on her."

Rixton knew where this was going. "Before Dobbins found out, you got her off on that charge and made her work it off, didn't you?"

"Yep. I called Crowley that night and said I wanted out and laid everything out, including how Dobbins got Kennedy's DUI charges dropped. The next day, I went to the ADA- Stone and told him everything. Got Kennedy's drug possession down to probation and she still had to be a CI."

Rixton just looked at her. "And then the final nail in the coffin was dating Mike Dobbins."

"I just happened to bump into him while meeting with Stone at the ADA's office a couple times," Upton explained. "Wait. How did you know that?"

"Dobbins freaked when he found out you were dating his nephew. Like livid. He knew you were getting back at him. First his daughter and then his nephew," Rixton shrugged. Dobbins had become unglued when he found out about Upton and Mike.

Upton nodded. "It took awhile for Kennedy to straighten up but about a year later she told me the best thing ever to happen to her was to owe me, not her father anymore."

"Whatever happened to Mike?"

She shrugged. "He knew I was using him and shockingly went along with it. I regretted it because I hurt him in the end but he and Kennedy knew what was going on the whole time."

Rixton sighed. "It was a mess when you up and transferred."

"I know," Hailey said, quietly. "It was one of the hardest things I had to do. I liked you and the other guys. I didn't want to do it, but I had to protect my career and myself. Dobbins was going to ruin me. Professionally and personally. He was out for blood. He didn't want a woman in his unit. Plain and simple."

"He didn't want you in his unit because you had morals, Hailey. He said so himself."

Upton finished her beer. "When the indictments came down on your old unit, Crowley and the DA hit him hard. She had been amassing information on him in order to use it in a situation like that." She figured Crowley or Brennan had information on Voight to use in a similar situation. However, Voight was a lot cleaner in his dirty work than Dobbins ever was. And Voight had a unit that would go to hell and back for him.

Rixton finally realized why she was here. "He thinks I should have been under indictment."

"I don't know what was in those indictments. I know the focus of them was the beating of Crip after he robbed Parrish's sister. I know you weren't in on that hatchet job. I know Bergman never served any time for that's worth. But I do know that there were other charges brought to the grand jury against Dobbins."

Rixton looked at Upton. "You tell no one."

Upton looked him dead in the eye and promised him. "I promise. We are in this together."

"The reason why Dobbins wants me- I tipped IA off on the fact that he stole money from Tyrone. I started the investigation."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, you seeing anyone," Rixton asked next.

Hailey just looked at him. "That's an odd question. We went from how Jimmy Dobbins wants to kill us to my sex life?'

Rixton rolled his eyes. "Somewhat relevant. Are you seeing anyone?"

She just groaned. "Ugh. Can we not."

He laughed at that point and tickled her stomach, exactly where he knew she was ticklish, to throw her off her game. "Hailey Upton, you are sleeping with someone in Intelligence. From my time there, Antonio was sleeping with some paramedic and it was serious, so that's out. Atwater's not your type. That leaves Halstead and Ruzek. Halstead is your type and you'll end up with up but I heard Lindsay skipped town so he's not doing the whole office workplace romance for awhile so Ruzek?"

"I fucking hate you right now, Kenny."

"I'm right."

"And how is this relevant to how Jimmy Dobbins?'

Rixton shrugged. "It's relevant because this idea is going take you away for awhile but I have an idea. But you're also not gonna like it and neither is Voight. So my next question is, how much does Voight trust you or I?"

"I don't know about you but his trust in me is probably only around a six. I'm still the new girl in the unit," Upton pointed out. "New girl who's in some hot water right now."

"We have one major thing going for us right now," Rixton explained. "We both spent some time in Intelligence and Voight goes to bat for his Detectives. He's gonna want Jimmy Dobbins to go away."

"What's the idea?"

"You go undercover with me as my girlfriend. These are middle of the road guys you would have never have run into before. Jimmy Dobbins is not going to be looking for one Annie Lawson."

Hailey had to admit he had a point. The alias was still credible and valid. It was never burned and it was a deep cover alias. It was set up deep enough for a year long op however the op that it was used on got wrapped up so quickly that it was never used properly. They could use it to their advantage. "We have to get Voight and your handler on board though first."

"Voight first, Penner second."

Hailey had the burner phone out and dialed Voight's number. Her own phone was turned off, to not give away Rixton's undercover apartment. "It's me."

"Why are you calling from this number?" Voight asked, roughly.

She had it on speaker. "I need you to loan Upton to Narcotics for awhile."

"Excuse me?"

"It's the best way to protect her and me from Jimmy Dobbins while you and Intelligence go get him. Have her undercover in a different unit, completely different case, and completely unrelated. He's not going to be able to find her," Rixton told Voight.

Voight was silent. "What do you need from me?"

"I need you to contact my handler over at Narcotics, Tim Penner. He's a good guy but he doesn't know Upton at all. And then I need for the four of us to meet off the books."

Hailey looked at Rixton and nodded. "Bottom of the bar, Voight? And can you get Burgess to go 26th division, make sure she talks to the front desk Sergeant there- Jenny Toller, and get her to ask for the Annie Lawson box. Jenny will know. It has all the stuff I need to go undercover." Hailey had put all the stuff in a box in the evidence locker room and labeled it "Annie Lawson". She knew, even back then, she would be using that alias again and she would need to get it quickly. And she only told one other person- Jenny Toller. The front desk Sergeant.

"Yeah, 5 pm. I'll bring Penner," Voight hung up.

Rixton and Hailey looked at each other. "He agreed to it."

* * *

Voight's first stop was Jason Bergman, the only man in the Gangs unit to not do serious time under the indictments. He had stayed in the car and ran interference, lying to the patrol man that it was a Gang op, when in fact they had all clocked out. He was never involved in the beatings. Bergman had left CPD and went back to his original occupation- construction. He was able to sort of get on his feet as he already had his red seal before coming a cop.

"Bergman," Voight said. He knew Bergman from when he was a patrolman and the guy was a good cop. He considered Bergman and Rixton the lone "good guys" in that Gangs unit as of late. "Long time, no see."

Bergman handed over a black coffee to Voight. "What's up Voight? I didn't really think anyone in the CPD wanted anything to do with me lately."

"Kenny Rixton and Hailey Upton."

Bergman raised his eyebrows. "Now that's a blast from the past. Why the questions now?"

Voight shrugged. "Jimmy Dobbins got released from prison yesterday."

The former CPD cop blew out a breath. "Well then, that would make sense. Dobbins always hated Upton, never did figure it out, other than the daughter and the nephew thing. He just had it out for Upton. Hated her from the get go. Orders came from the top but it was the wrong move transferring her in, however well that task force she was on did. And Rixton, well, he wasn't with us that night and managed to not get under indictment. His excuse that night was it was his mothers birthday. Dobbins will hate him forever."

"Probably more than just that, but yeah," Voight agreed. "How far do you think Dobbins will go to get revenge?"

"Far.'

That was all Voight needed to know to let Upton go under with Rixton. "They went undercover once while she was in Gangs. But it was a short op. Can you tell me more?"

Bergman shrugged. "Supposed to be a long term op. Like months. They both weren't happy with it but they knew they had to do it. Upton was just finishing a two year bid on a task force and wanted to settle down and bam, she was thrown undercover and she was pissed. Rixton and her didn't know each other and all the sudden they are forced to trust each other. Two weeks in, FBI came in and closed up shop. Rixton and Upton seemed okay and seemed okay with each other. End of story. Why the questions?"

Voight really wanted to ask him the viability of Annie Lawson as an alias but he still didn't know Bergman's loyalties. "So if I were to throw Upton undercover with Rixton in the middle of an ongoing op, it wouldn't be a problem?"

"They had no problem making a couple cover work if that's what your question is," Bergman answered. "I trust them both completely to have my back as well."

Voight nodded. "All I needed to know. Thanks for your time Bergman. And if you need help getting on your feet, I know a couple guys needing a reliable construction foreman."

"Thanks, I appreciated it Sergeant. This job is up in a month so I may give you a call."

The Sergeant just nodded at Bergman as he left the coffee shop and out the door. He felt slightly better about loaning Upton to Narcotics now that Bergman had no qualms about either of their undercover abilities together.

* * *

Ruzek knocked on Upton's door quietly. He wasn't sure she wanted to see him after her day but she but she eventually opened the door. "Hey," she said as she opened the door and let him in.

"Undercover, eh?"

"Selling my soul to the devil with Kenny Rixton, times two. And I get the same name, imagine that," Upton cracked a joke as she led them to her kitchen.

Ruzek sighed. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Upton rolled her eyes and handed Ruzek a beer from her fridge. Reminded her that she was almost out but it didn't really matter as she was pretty much going to be living at Rixton's undercover place. They had replaced the drivers license on Annie's license with an address with a legit address as the old address was no good but other than that, the passport was still good and all other documentation pertaining to Annie Lawson was viable. "Relax, Adam. Penner even thinks this is a good idea."

"You're going undercover for Tim Penner?" Adam asked.

Upton nodded. "Yeah, is that a problem?"

He just shook his head. "No, that's just who asked me, when I went for a couple weeks and Rixton took my place in the unit. That was right before you came and Burgess went to take care of her sister."

They made their way to the couch, although sitting on opposite ends. "Why are you here, Adam?"

"To check on you. You have had a whirlwind day. You went from having a bounty put on your head, to going back to your old days with your CI and now going undercover with an old alias."

Even Upton had to admit he had a point. "I'm fine."

He took a sip of his beer. "Right, and it's also going to kill you to go undercover and leave us to nail Dobbins and not be able to take part in that."

"A little."

"Yeah., I figured. We are going to get him and nail him."

"And it's going to kill you to see me and Rixton together."

"A little."

"I figured."

Ruzek sighed. "I know it's the right decision, Hailey, but it's a risky decision."

"Part of the job."

He rolled his eyes. "Doesn't mean I have to like it. Personally and professionally."

She changed the subject. "How pissed was Voight that we asked him to go to Penner?"

Ruzek shrugged. "Surprisingly, not as much as I thought. But then again, it is Voight. I don't think he likes the idea of you going under without Intelligence backup. We all trust Penner and Rixton but we don't know the other Narcotics guys and this is not a short op so this doesn't have surveillance and the whole deal."

"Not my first rodeo," Upton muttered. And then she did something that surprised even herself. She kissed Ruzek. Even he was surprised but he kissed her and pulled back.

"What was that for?"

"To thank you for coming over to check on me and to say sorry for leaving you to go under for an unknown amount of time."


End file.
